Nintendo Power V39
Nintendo Power V39 is the August 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Mario Paint on its cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Gargoyle's Quest II'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Gargoyle's Quest II. The article contains maps for the first 9 levels. ''Casino Kid II'' The next featured game is Casino Kid II. The article provides tips for winning at Roulette, Black Jack and Poker. ''Contra Force'' Contra Force is the next NES game featured. The article introduces the characters and has maps for Stages 1, 2, 3, and 5. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This was part eight of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Eight: Roam, The Mystery Knight After fighting Roam in the Dark World, Link continues his long journey to rescue Princess Zelda. Game Boy ''Kirby's Dream Land'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Kirby's Dream Land. It gives details on items, baddies and has maps for Stages 1–4. ''Lazlos' Leap'' The next article reviewed Lazlos' Leap. It gives tips on winning in certain scenarios. ''Wordtris'' The next Game Boy article is about Wordtris, the Tetris style game using words. It gives tips on completing words and information on Mystery Blocks. CES Report This article gives readers a look at what was revealed at the 1992 Summer Consumer Electronics Show. It included sneak peeks at a number of different upcoming games, including Road Runner's Death Valley Rally, Out of this World, and The Lost Vikings, along with many others. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part eight of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 8 Just when they thought the battle with Bowser was over, Princess Peach is captured yet again. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Drakkhen (SNES), Defenders of Dynatron City (NES), Wizards & Warriors III (NES), and Boxxle (GB). Super NES ''TMNT IV: Turtles in Time'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time is the first SNES game featured. The article has information on the characters and their moves and attacks. Maps are provided on the back of the poster insert. ''Wings 2: Aces High'' The next game featured is Wings 2: Aces High. The article gives strategies on how to maneuver the aircraft. ''Mario Paint'' The next SNES game is the cover story, Mario Paint. It provides details on each feature in the game. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in a Street Fighter II setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Casino Kid II, ''Contra Force, Gargoyle's Quest II *Game Boy: **''Kirby's Dream Land, ''Wordtris, Wordzap *Super NES: **''Mario Paint, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine listed the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Mega Man 4 *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# The Legend of Zelda *# Battletoads *Super NES *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World *# Final Fantasy II *# F-Zero *# WWF Super WrestleMania *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Battletoads *# Final Fantasy Adventure *# Bart Simpson's Escape From Camp Deadly Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include James Bond Jr. and Adventure Island 3. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes Category:CES